Experiments on the factors which promote the selectivity of reactions catalyzed by vitamins B-6 are to be carried out in the absence of enzyme. The coenzyme, its schiff bases, and their metal complexes will be systematically varied. The yields of the various reaction products will be studied as the modifications are made to elucidate the electronic, steric, and orientation factors. Nuclear magnetic resonance experiments will be used to evaluate electronic effects and reaction selectivity. Some theoretical calculations will also be carried out.